A Christmas To Remember!
by Sasuke Ichihara
Summary: It's been three months since Sasuke has heared from Naruto! Can a gift from Itachi help cheer him up? Written as a gift to a friend.


_**Hi everyone and Merry Christmas! Yes, I know it's late but I couldn't post it on time since I got grounded. This fic was requested as a Christmas gift for and by my friend cherryAngel203.**_

_**Sasuke: So…she's a major yaoi fan huh?**_

_**Yeah…especially when it comes to you and Naruto but to each their own as they say.**_

_**Sasuke: Speaking of which (looks around) where's Naruto?**_

_**(shrugs) Who knows? Anyway before you start reading, this is rated "M" for a reason and there is yaoi boyxboy don't like it then don't read it. Finally, I do NOT own Naruto and never will no matter how much I might want to.**_

* * *

It was Christmas eve at the Uchiha manner and Itachi decided to call his friend Kyuubi to see how his brother's 'gift' was coming along. Pulling out his black cell phone he dialed Kyuubi's number and waited for the Uzumaki to answer. "Hey this is Kyuubi."

"Kyuubi it's Itachi did you slip Naruto that knockout drug your aunt made?" Itachi asked the other man smirking.

"Yeah he's out like a light and if aunt Tsunade was telling the truth he will be asleep until tomorrow morning." Kyuubi answered, obviously grinning even though Itachi couldn't see it.

That was the thing about Tsunade, she is a doctor but for some odd reason has fun slipping people (mainly family and friends) weird drugs with even weirder side-effects. Itachi remembered the time she slipped Sasuke a drug that turned him into a cat for a week because he called her "old hag". Every time Itachi remembered that week only three words came to mind "best week ever".

"So what are the side-effects of this 'Tsunade Special'(1)?"

"She said he will most likely be in heat when he wakes up." Kyuubi answered.

"'Most likely'?" Itachi said, his voice heavy with curiosity as he arched a brow.

"Well it is that, he will do whatever the first person he sees tells him to do, or both and the only cure for all of the side-effects is sex." Kyuubi replied while forcing down a laugh.

Itachi could just imagine the perverted grin on Kyuubi's face.

"Also, he will grow fox ears and a tail and those are permanent. By the way, are your parents still going on vacation?" Kyuubi asked curiously with a hint of urgency in his voice.

"Yes, they left a few hours ago and will be gone until New Years. Bring Naruto over at midnight and we will put him in Sasuke's room. If this works they'll both stop brooding like children." Itachi replied, putting his phone away and sighing in relief that his mother and father had ignored his little brother's protest to leaving them alone together.

Meanwhile in another room of the mansion Sasuke was sprawled-out on his bed staring at the ceiling, thinking back to the last day he saw Naruto and why the two had been avoiding each other for **three fucking months**!

_**~Flashback~**_

Sasuke was straddling Naruto's hips, they were both half-naked and panting on the Uchiha's bed. Sasuke pulled down his pants breaking Naruto from his lustful trance. The blonde looked up at his boyfriend seeing that Sasuke was now completely naked and starting to undo his (Naruto's) pants.

"Sa-Sasuke…", Naruto panted, "I…I d-don't think I'm r-ready for…this…"

"Hn…" Sasuke replied, ignoring his boyfriend's protest and trying to force the blonde's pants down.

"Sasuke…no…" Naruto panted when Sasuke nipped at his neck and jaw.

"Just…a…minute…" Sasuke growled back, sealing his lips over a reluctant Naruto's while still trying to undo his pants.

"I SAID NO!!!" Naruto yelled, pushing the taller man off the bed.

Sasuke snapped out of his lust watching Naruto curl up and stare back at him, the blonde's eyes were tearing up and he was trembling. Sasuke felt his heart crack at the sight and he tried to apologize but Naruto started sobbing and ran from the room before he could even form a sentence.

_**~Flashback Over~**_

Ever since then Sasuke had been trying to apologize but whenever he tried Naruto always cried and ran away before he could say anything, and damn, Naruto could run pretty fast if he needed to! Eventually the blonde moved to temporarily live with his aunt Tsunade and uncle Jiraiya on the other side of the city! Sighing the raven-haired teen closed his eyes and thought, **'Naruto, I'm so sorry…I should have listened to you…'**,that's when the maid, Hinata, came in and offered him some hot chocolate. Sasuke could only open up to two people and they were Naruto and Hinata. This is because they had been friends since childhood. When Hinata's family, the prestigious Hyuuga clan, had abandoned the poor girl for refusing to stop dating her boyfriend, Kiba, Sasuke decided to help her by hiring her as a maid. Then to solve her house problem, since Kiba's family had no room in their house, Naruto talked his aunt into providing Hinata with a room at her house. Taking the cup offered to him Sasuke asked, "How is Naruto?"

"H-He is still afraid of you and f-flinches at the mere mention of your n-name" Hinata replied looking back at the Uchiha sadly.

"Tell me if he feels better after the holidays." Sasuke said looking out the window and sipping his hot chocolate.

"O-Okay, I'll be going home now." Hinata replied, bowing her head after hearing a 'hn' as a reply.

Ever since the 'incident', as they called it, she had been acting as Sasuke's lifeline to Naruto and vice versa. Hinata then left the room and walked towards the front door of the mansion. As soon as she opened door to leave and walk to the bus stop the Hyuuga was greeted by a pair of eyes as pale as her own.

"N-Neji!?" Hinata called out confused.

"Hinata…I came to tell you that the clan has abandoned me for my relationship with Gaara so I'll be living with him in Suna but we're planning on moving into Naruto's neighborhood here in a few months." Neji said to his cousin.

Neji then walked to his car and offered Hinata a ride home before he drove to the airport to meet up with Gaara, which she happily accepted. A few hours after the two Hyuuga left midnight came and Kyuubi arrived. Kyuubi emerged from his car carrying a large red box with him. Itachi waited by the door and helped move the package into his sleeping brother's room. As they walked out Itachi locked the door behind them.

"What was that for?" Kyuubi asked Itachi angrily.

"Just a little insurance so that we won't have a repeat of last time. I also put bars on his windows." Itachi said smoothly as the two walked away saying goodbye before Kyuubi went home.

The next morning Sasuke went through his usual routine of getting out of bed, getting showered, and changing clothes. However, when he walked to his door he turned the knob only to find it locked from the outside.

'**Dammit Itachi!'** Sasuke thought before he heard a muffled groan come from his closet.

Walking over to his closet door Sasuke slowly opened it and found a large red package with black ribbon and a letter attached. Taking the letter Sasuke read it silently, the letter read:

_Little brother,_

_Kyuubi and I have decided to give you an actual present this year. Everything you need is in this box, and do be gentle my foolish little brother._

_Yours truly,_

_Itachi Uchiha_

Looking the letter over a muffled groan brought Sasuke's focus back to the abnormally large box in his closet. Taking the black ribbon in hand, the Uchiha pulled causing the side of the box facing him to fall to his feet. Looking into the box, what Sasuke found instantly made his pants tighter. Lying on the floor, wearing a collar with the Uchiha crest on it, was a completely naked Naruto! The blonde's face was flushed, he was wearing fox ears and a tail, and he was hard.

'**Wait, fake ears and tails NEVER move on their own. This has old hag Tsunade written ALL over it.' **Sasuke thought as Naruto's fox ears twitched and his tail swayed back and forth.

Sasuke was shaken from these thoughts by a low moan, causing his eyes to fly back to soon as glazed over blue eyes met black Sasuke was tackled falling to the floor with Naruto on top sucking and nipping at his neck. Sasuke was still for a while as Naruto sucked and nipped the his neck, creating a few marks here and there.

"Naruto…stop and tell me why…you're here…" Sasuke calmly asked the panting blonde above him.

"I need this…I need you…Sasuke." Naruto panted, leaning in.

"What do-" Was all Sasuke could manage to say before Naruto's lips claimed his in a heated kiss.

Naruto broke the kiss and whined, "Sa…Sasuke…please…", before ripping his lover's black button-up shirt open.

Sasuke silently watched as Naruto nibbled and sucked on a nipple while pinching the other until they were hard enough to his liking. Naruto slowly moved to undo Sasuke's pants causing the Uchiha to flip the smaller boy onto his back. Sasuke pulled his pants down and tossed them to the side. For a while the Uchiha stared into Naruto's deep, blue eyes and noticed an unusual reddish luster in the normally clear blue orbs before leaning in slowly and kissing his dobe passionately. Their tongues battled for dominance as the reveled in the taste of each other's mouths. They broke the kiss when air became a priority, a thread of saliva still connecting their mouths. Sasuke moved three fingers to Naruto's mouth and without a word the kitsune raised his tail revealing that a bottle of lube was attached to it by a red ribbon. Untying the ribbon, Sasuke coated his fingers in the slippery substance before he lowered his hand to Naruto's puckered entrance.

Looking back at his lover Sasuke asked, "Naruto, I want this…do you?"

Receiving a nod as a reply Sasuke pushed the first finger in and waited for Naruto to adjust to the feeling. After moving the finger around for a while Sasuke felt Naruto relax and added the second finger causing Naruto to tense up in pain. Sasuke waited until Naruto's muscles relaxed again before making a scissoring motion with his fingers stretching his lover's tight hole.

Sasuke removed the two fingers and leaned over next to Naruto's ear and sighed before saying, "Fight it, I know that this is one of your aunt's drugs at work and that you can resist it. I want you to tell me if you want this of your own free will." Sasuke leaned back before he was pulled back down into a heated kiss that was broken a few moments later.

"I'm ready…teme…" Naruto panted, softly smiling with tear-filled eyes.

Sasuke smirked when he pulled back and looked into the blonde's eyes, finding that the reddish color was gone. Sasuke then pushed his fingers back into Naruto adding the third as well. When Naruto's muscles relaxed the raven-haired teen started to slowly thrust his fingers searching for the smaller boy's prostate.

"AH! Sasuke more…please!" Naruto screamed as his lover put on a triumphant smirk.

Sasuke removed the fingers receiving a disappointed groan and lowered his mouth to Naruto's weeping member. Sasuke ran his tongue over the slit gathering the precum that had accumulated there. Naruto moaned loudly as Sasuke took his length into his mouth and bobbed his head up and down. Sasuke placed his hands on Naruto's hips when his lover started bucking. Just when Naruto was about to come Sasuke removed his mouth and stood up. Pouting and flattening his fox ears against his head, Naruto glared up at his lover.

"Bed." Sasuke stated, jabbing his thumb over his shoulder.

Naruto's ears perked up as he rose from the floor and jumped onto the Uchiha's bed, his tail swaying happily. Sasuke climbed onto his bed and positioned himself at Naruto's prepared entrance while making sure to move his kitsune's tail. Slowly, Sasuke pushed his length into Naruto's tight heat. When he was fully sheathed in Naruto Sasuke released a long, loud groan.

"Ohhh…Naru…you're so…tight!" Sasuke panted, trying not to lose control and pound into Naruto senselessly.

Naruto cracked open an eye that he had no memory of closing and replied, "And you're…so…ah…big…Suke!"

After what seemed like hours Naruto rocked against Sasuke silently telling him to move. Sasuke needed no further invitation as he pulled out of Naruto until only his tip was still in then slammed back in hitting Naruto's prostate forcing a loud moan to escape the blonde's light pink lips. Sasuke continued slamming into the writhing form under him moving Naruto's legs so that they were over his shoulders allowing him to plunge deeper into the tight heat.

"Faster Suke! Harder! Deeper!" Naruto screamed in ecstasy, his orgasm drawing closer with each thrust to his prostate.

Sasuke obliged Naruto's wish and started thrusting harder and faster. Naruto gasped when he felt Sasuke's hand begin pumping his throbbing member. As the wild thrust to his prostate coupled with the pumping of Sasuke's hand on his member grew faster Naruto grew closer and closer to his limit. Sasuke leaned down capturing Naruto's lips in one last heated kiss as Naruto finally came with a loud cry of his name. Suddenly Naruto's walls clenched around Sasuke's member bringing around his own orgasm. With a loud cry of Naruto's name Sasuke came deep within his lover. They rode out the afterglow of their orgasms and Sasuke collapsed on Naruto spent. After a few seconds Sasuke rolled over and Naruto snuggled up against his chest. Pulling the blanket over their naked forms Sasuke kissed Naruto's forehead.

"Naruto, I love you and I'm sorry about well…you know…" Sasuke whispered into the spiky blonde hair below him.

Naruto yawned and whispered back, "Apology accepted and I love you too Suke. Merry Christmas…", Naruto kissed Sasuke on the cheek and fell asleep in his raven-haired lover's arms.

Sasuke slowly allowed sleep to claim him as he made a mental note to thank Kyuubi, Tsunade ,and Itachi personally, after he killed them first. Meanwhile at Kyuubi's house Itachi and Kyuubi both sat up in bed and shivered. Itachi's phone rang and when he answered Tsunade's worried voice boomed from the speaker.

"Itachi, did you feel a chill just now?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"Yeah, Kyuubi did too." The frightened Uchiha replied.

"L-Let's go on vacation how does Suna sound!?" Tsunade quickly yelled back.

"That's an excellent idea Tsunade we'll see you at the airport in two no! one hour!" Itachi said rushing to get dressed along side Kyuubi.

* * *

**Well I hope you liked it! Please reveiw!**

(1) The name that Itachi uses for Tsunade's drugs.


End file.
